


Midgard

by Jaeyong



Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mention of torture, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Protective Hela, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaeyong/pseuds/Jaeyong
Summary: "Touch my brother again,you filthy mortal and I will feed you to Fenrir"Hela hissed in front of Tony face.Our favorites siblings arrived in Midgard at last.
Relationships: Hela & Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: 2 little brothers and one older sister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821508
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Midgard

Midgard. The three siblings could already see the planet from the cockpit window. Apparently Hela was right when she said that going through the asteroids belt would make them get there faster. A shortcut,she called her. A dangerous one but one no less. And she was right, Also apparently Hela is a really great pilot as the ship didn't collide with any space rock. 

Loki hadn't said anything along the ride and he was looking like it doesn't matter to him where they were going. But now as he saw the blue planet and how fast they were approaching her he couldn't help but feel a little anxiety. Especially since the meeting with Thanos had made him remember things that he done,and he had forgotten,when he was under the Mad Titan control.

Thor could feel the uneasy feeling coming from his little brother and he turned around to face him and he smiled. "Don't worry brother. "he said and he saw his little brother putting his mask again and he looked at him confused. "What are you talking about Thor?" 

"Nothing"he said and he turned around but he smiled when he heard Loki mumble "Oaf"

In a matter of 3 hours the ship had landed on Midgard,in Central Park from all the places. Well it could have been worse,Thor though. And as if his thoughts were jinxed immediately the two brothers had gotten out from the ship a blur with red and gold had grabbed Loki and threw him away,hitting a tree.

"Loki",Thor shouted and he rushed to his brother. "Are you alright"

"I'm fine Thor",he said as he stood up and looked behind his brother. The King turned around too and he saw Tony in his Iron Man suit together with a dark skinned man in another armor similar to Tony own,only grey and a little heavy looking.

"What's the meaning of this Stark"Thor growled and his fingers were starting to spark with electricity and ozone could be smelt in the air.

"Let me turn this question to you Thor. Why the he'll have you brought your crazy brother here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead. Or close in a dungeon or cell,like forever?"'

Thor growled again and he was about to pounce at the man but before he could do that a dark blue had thrown Tony away. Hela.

Hela grabbed Tony neck as she was keeping him on the ground. The strange armor would not be able to stop her to break that mortal neck. "Touch my brother again and I will feed you to Fenrir"she hissed in front of Tony face.

The other man tried to go and help Tony but Fenrir jumped on him and he pinned him to the ground. The man looked horrified to see a huge wolf barring his teeths at him.

"Who the hell are you?"Tony asked as he was trying to free herself from the strange woman without any luck.

"Not your business "she said and she tightened her hold on the man neck but she stopped soon at her youngest brother voice. "Hela. Stop. Its not short it."

"Mark my word mortal"she said before she let go and made sign to Fenrir to do the same.

Tony stood up from the ground and he walked to his friend and he helped him up as well. "Are you alright Rhodey?'" 

"Yes. I should put on my list,of strange things that happened in my life,being attacked by a huge wolf that come from space"

Hela walked to the two brothers and she looked at Loki from head to toe in search for injuries. When she had find none she turned to face the two mortals.

Thor stepped in front of his little brother and older sister. "Stark. I assure you that we didn't come here to cause any harm. My brother is not evil and he would not hurt anyone, If you would let me explain why we are here then you would understand ".

"We already know what happened with your world",the other man, Rhodey,said. "Banner told us"

"Though e didn't belive that you would actually bring crazy here as well"

"My brother is not crazy. Where is Banner"

"He left soon after he explained us,with Xena and a dude with golden eyes,in Norway"

"Then we will go there too as well",Thor said and monstioned for his siblings to follow him. Tony wanted to say something else but before he could do that the ship door closed and it took off with the 3 siblings and one huge Black wolf.

"Are you alright brother",Thor asked once the ship took off. He had also made sure to let Hela know to fly as fast as possible,so the ship couldn't be spotted. "Then I will go back in space and land this time in Norway"she said and Thor nodded,finding this solution faster.

"Thor. If you are going to ask me this one more time,I'm going to stab you. And it would hurt"

"Fine. Sorry for being worried about you."

Soon enough Hela had stopped the ship on the clif where she had first meet her brothers and she walked from the cockpit in the ship common room to see her brothers avoiding each other. She rolled her eyes and cleaned her throat to get them her attention 

"We are here. Now its time for goodbye"

"Goodbye",Thor asked

"Yes. I can't go with you two anymore. This is my final destination. I will return back to my kingdoom"

"But..."

"She's right", Loki said ."You know that the remaining Asgardians can't know that she's alive. Especially Valkyre. Thank you sister. For everything"

She smiled a little and grabbed her little brothers shoulders."Its not like we will not see each other again. Just call my name when necessary and I will come to you. You can keep the ship. Come Fenrir"

Hela looked one more time at her brothers before she disappeared together with her friend.

.......................

Thor had left the ship in search for his friends and people. Loki had decided to remain in the ship because he said that he's tired and wants to rest.He walked for a while until he spotted the escape pods as well as some matterails and buildings in contrusctions. How long have they been gone anyway? 

"Look who finally decide to great us with his presence"Thor turned and he looked to see Valkyre who was glaring at him. Then second latter her glare disappeared and was replaced with a smile. And even more seconds later she punched him in the face. "That was for what you did on the Ark. Where's Luckey. I want to punch him as well."

"He's in the ship that we use to get here."

"Thor. Your Majesty" Thor smiled as he saw Bruce and Heimidal and he clapped them on their arms. "My friends. I'm glad to see you well."

"Me too. Are you alright Thor. What happened after we left the ship", Bruce asked.

"Me and Loki tried to fight the Titan but he was to powerful then us. But luck was on our side and a friend had come in our aid and they killed Thanos."

"Wait", Valkyrie said surprised. "You said that that friend of yours killed Thanos by themselves."

"Indeed. Then they help us get here"

"And where are they"

"They left. Said that they have other things to attend but if in need of help they would come to our aid again"

Thor smiled and by the look that he had received from Heimidal for a second, was enough to figure out that he knows who's the person that had helped them. Well of course he know. Heimidal can see everything. Thouigh considering that Val and Bruce are clueles,he hadn't told them anything. Thor bowed his head a little in his friend direction as sign of gratitude.

"What happened here?'

"Well we managed to get on Midgard without problems and when we did two metal men hand come to us to ask what we are doing here", Valkyrie started

"Tony and Colonel James. We told them everything that had happened and the Asgard people were told to come here in search for shelt because they would receive",Bruce continued.

"We get here and me and Valkyre and Doctor Banner talked with the leaders of this place and they aggred to gave us food supplies,water and medicine as well as tools and materials necessary for building new homes", Heimidal said. "But they also said that once you would get here,they would want to talk with you too."

"So be it.I also want to thank them for their kindness. "

..........................

Loki had walked around this ship for tenth time by now. He hadn't lied to Thor when he had told him that he was tired. And after he had left he had went to sleep. But immediately he had closed his eyes he was Brough back to Thanos ship where he was tortured. Beaten, Whipped,Electrocuted and many more. You name it. He remembered how he had told Thor and Hela how they broken him only to build him back again and again and again.

He knew that he was being pathetic. Thanos is dead and he can't touch him again. But a part of him still feel unsafe because Thanos children are still alive and they would always come after him if they dissire.

He had lost the notion of time for how long he had paced around the ship. So when he felt a hand on his shoulder,he couldn't help but jump away with a whimper.

"Loki?' 

He looked to see his brother,with a worried expression,his right arm that touched him,still outstretched."Whats wrong brother. And don't say nothing because its not nothing"

Loki was tempted to summon a knife and stab Thor,but he didn't. His shoulders slumped and he looked away. "I guees that a part of me expect for Thanos children to take me back and torture me again.

"Brother"Thor said and he approached the younger God. He was about to touch the back of his neck,but when he saw him flinch,he cupped his cheek instead. "You are safe here. I will not let them touch you. I promise"

"They are strong Thor. Even for you . They could kill you. And i ...."

Thor smiled and he cupped Loki face with the other hand as well. "I will not die as long as I have a propose in my life. And thats is it keep you safe. Its an older brother job to do that"

"But", 

"No buts"he said and he brought his brother in his arms and he brushed his fingers through his black hair. And if he felt wetness on his shoulder he didn't said anything.

And if Loki could feel Thor arms tightening around him,he didn't said anything either.For the first time in a long while he was feeling safe in his brother arms once more.


End file.
